dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
The McAuley family (Ciem)
Dominick and Tracy McAuley are minor characters in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. They functionally are written out of continuity as of Cataclysmic Gerosha being created in 2012. By the time of Sodality, they have both been killed by Halal Affadidah's regime - preventing them from factoring into the plot. They were first mentioned in Gerosha Prime as Candi's primary caretakers, before being repurposed several different ways. Roles in the story Gerosha Prime in the Gerosha Prime version of Ciem.]] Following the deaths of Stan and Shalia Flippo, Candi is placed in the care of their friends Dominique and Tracy McAuley. She spends some time with her sister Erin Flippo as well. However, Erin is murdered one day by the Hebbleskin Gang. Candi manifests her centilegs, which freak out the McAuleys. She flees their home in embarrassment. The McAuleys are not seen or heard from ever again. Despair Gerosha Dominique was not to be found in this version, except in brief mention. Tracy was originally to appear as well, but ultimately didn't. This version of the story changed a lot of details around. Marina was expressly stated as having moved out and married Matthew Baret. Jason and Tanya were written out of canon, due to a lack of proper place for them in the narrative. Mike and Jeff were hand-waved as having grown up and started a party store business together. Reily Flippo was re-written to be a bit of a jerk who didn't want anything to do with his own sisters. This left room for Imaki Izuki to become (slightly) more important in Candi's life. However, Erin Flippo was made into Candi and Miriam's primary caretaker. Much of Candi and Miriam's modern personalities were also defined in this version. However, this delegated Tracy to a background character who was somehow friends with the Flippos. The Sanchez family inexplicably was no longer around, limiting the Flippos' actual friends in town to surprisingly very few. Tracy is mentioned as having helped Candi move away from Gerosha - offscreen. Otherwise, the McAuleys may as well have not existed in this version. Classic Gerosha Tracy tries to comfort Candi in Ciem.]] Main article: Ciem (webcomic) In chapter 6 of Ciem, Candi goes directly to Tracy's house after killing Don the Psycho. She learns the horrible news that Erin was murdered, and that Miriam is in jail. Miriam was arrested "for her own protection" while at a pool party. Dominique was officially renamed Dominick, to sound less feminine. In this version, Tracy was a friend of Erin's and even went to college with her. However, Erin could be very strict. This was part of her training given the college she went to. Tracy mellowed considerably over the years, making her more accessible. She became a sort of surrogate aunt to Candi. Dominick is defined as being a scientist, though he is never seen doing anything. Tracy helps Candi cover up the mess made, and to help her disguise herself as "Candi Stevens" so she can start her life over in Viron. The McAuleys quickly vanish from the story afterward. Comprehensive Gerosha Main article: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede This version made Dominick even more explicitly a scientist. But instead of Tracy being Erin's old college friend, Tracy is merely the Flippo family's lawyer. She astonishingly approves of Darius Philippine's efforts to knock Candi out with gas and then dump her in the woods behind a waterfall. They reason that by setting Candi up on a scavenger hunt to make her way back to civilization and forge a new identity for herself, they can stage her death and fool the Hebbleskin Gang into abandoning their pursuit of her. The plan backfires, and Arfaas seeks revenge on Gerosha and Evansville alike for not bringing him her head like was requested. Candi is even advised, after getting her money, to find a new lawyer to further dissociate herself with her old life. A lack of ideas for what to do with Tracy after this point largely resulted in her not being a major role in any Ciem-related media again. One thing that did stand out about this version was that Dominick got to do something for the first time since Gerosha Prime. He was limited, though, to offering counseling to Miriam - and aiding her in fleeing to Alaska. But once she was there and had her money, she was abandoned there. The resulting loneliness led to her making numerous bad decisions in life. Cataclysmic Gerosha Main article: Sodality (series) The McAuleys become two of many millions of casualties of the Affadidah regime in Ameristan. They were the Flippo family's lawyers once upon a time. However, they are slaughtered without mercy by the regime. Dominick is captured and immediately disemboweled. They try to capture Tracy, but she flees on foot. She is shot and falls into a river, where she gets carried away by the stream. Her drowned body is later recovered and cremated. The one consolation for Dominick and Tracy is that they are not completely made non-canon. However, they are demoted to extras much the way Maria Sanmarcos was. See also * Imaki Izuki * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category:Characters